Grand Moff Venables
Biography Born on Dromund Kaas to a military family, he grew up from a young age being groomed for a military life. He attend the Imperial Military Academy and graduated his officer training. He joined the Imperial Military at the age of fifteen. He proved himself a brilliant military tactician and skilled sniper, achieving kill rates of 98.99% and proving a capable leader of men. It was at this time he came to the notice of Lord Aqueron of the Remnants of the Order. Early Military Service Venables volunteered for the Imperial Military at the age of 16. He joined an Infantry company as a Ensign and fought his first battle on Balmorra against the Republic. Caught in a firefight with the Republic, he was the only officer to survive the attack, leading his men in a successful counter attack against the Republic Commandos, pushing his men forward to a Republic Command vehicle and taking their commander hostage, forcing the Republic Commandos to surrender. He was made a Lieutenant for this. During his time as a Lieutenant, he was sent from various postings in battlefields around the Empire. Little did he know he was being followed by agent of Aqueron Ocata. He was eventually recommended for advanced training for the elite Imperial Commandos, his former training as a Sniper giving him instant prestige with the commando unit. He began brutal training on Tatooine and eventually finished with a promotion to Captain in the 1st Recon Commandos. He went on at least twenty missions with his team, known as "The Spectors" and earned himself prestige with both Imperial High Command and the Remnants of the Order, who we're watching him from the shadows, he also at this time adopted his trademark rebreather, that he wears in every combat situation. 1st Recon Commando Unit Serving with the 1st Recon Commando unit as a specialist sniper, he commanded a team of skilled snipers from the very best of the Imperial Military's sharpshooters. On a particular assassination mission on Coruscant, he assassinated a high ranking general of the Republic's Military. The mission codenamed "Hotspur" was thought to be a one way mission, but Venables took his orders and bent them to the extreme. He captured a Republic naval officer, and brutally tortured him using red hot cartridges from a rifle, pressing them against the screaming victims face till he spoke. Having learned the location of the Republic General, he ignored him completely. Instead he infiltrated the Republic High Command and stole a datacore from the Military Database without raising the alarm, by stealing Republic uniforms and weapons from a shipment in the dockyards. He walked into High Command as if he belonged, even ordering a young ensign to get him a drink! Having secured the datacore, he made to leave the dataroom, but was stopped by the ensign bringing the drink. Confused the ensign hadn't even finished asking what was going on when he had a shiv in his throat and was dead. Venables hid his body into a service shaft and made his getaway out the front door. He then finally reassembled his team (who had been gathering information in the local bars) and made his way to the base of an underworld crime syndicate, where he made a bargain with the crimelord to get access to a ship to make their exit. Venables then was introduced by the crimelord to a corrupt police official who took the generous bribe of not dying, and gave them a security clearance and uniforms to do traffic patrols around the Republic Senate building. Having arrived the next day and taking up their position in the 'borrowed' police cars, Venables and his men, began stealthy setting up his sniper rifle. As the Republic General walked out of the senate building, Venables aimed and fired at the General's heart, killing him instantly. Then making their getaway by pretending to 'pursue' the suspect, eventually returning to the crimelord's hideout and paying him. They returned to Dromund Kaas and we're congratulated by Grand Moff Rycus Kilran himself. For his part in this vital operation, Venables was offered a position in the Imperial High Command and a promotion to Commander. He took his new position with delight and it was at this time that he first met Lord Aqueron Ocata. Imperial High Command After joining High Command, he became an aide to a high ranking general. Venables worked mainly in overseeing Special Forces training regimes and approving training regimes for the new commando units. He also out forward many brutal policies, such as the cowardice policy, which the Empire actually brought into effect. Due to his brutal methods and underworld contacts and business deals, Venables made a enemy of another High Command officer, who was against the brutal methods employed by Venables. This officer hired an Assassin to kill Venables, oddly enough, when the Assassin came for Venables he disarmed her and wooed her, eventually taking her to bed. He then paid her twice the amount of credits to assassinate the officer who had originally hired the bounty hunter. With this particular officer out of the way, Venables moved on into the shady business of trafficking slaves, taken from Republic worlds illegally, offering protection to the slavers in exchange for 50% of the slaves for the Empire's many projects and a 40% cut of the profits of all sales. He is estimated to have been involved with the removal of 22,000 slaves from their homeworlds, many just children. Venables at this time became more involved with the Remnants of the Order, though still not an actual member of the Order, he began supplying information to them from High Command databases. Joining the 'Order' Service with Darth Waglington Grand Moff Gallery Moffs4life.png|Grand Moff Venables and Moff Adelai on the Imperial Fleet ddddd.PNG|Captain Venables with his infamous rebreather during his time with the 1st Recon Commandos venablesswtor.PNG|Commander Venables in his High Command uniform moffvenables4life.PNG|Grand Moff Venables, teaching a squad of the 'Order's' new special forces level 1 Sniping Category:SWTOR